gtafandomcom-20200222-history
69
The number 69 is an innuendo of the 69 sex position recurring gag throughout the GTA series. This page lists some of its appearances in their respective games: GTA: London 1969 *The game Grand Theft Auto: London 1969 (although this may be coincidental). GTA III *The play 69th Street advertised around Liberty City. *In the registration number of the Dodo it says "Y-ME369". GTA: Vice City *The Marquis has "Marquis 69" written on the rear of the boat. *On some of the the Bloodring Bangers. *The phone number for Sunnyside Taxis is 555-9669. GTA: San Andreas *Area 69 military base in Bone County *There are 69 pictures in the Lil' Probe Inn. *Classic Rides, a magazine in CJ's safehouses says "69 custom bikes and more!" *The San Fierro 69ers American Football team, also a reference to the San Francisco 49ers. *San Fierro's Big Pointy Building's address is 69 Hasselhoff street. *On the side of the aircraft carrier in Easter Basin Naval Station in San Fierro. *Pier 69 in San Fierro, a reference to Pier 39 in San Francisco. *FleischBerg's slogan in GTA: San Andreas:"Making Life Mean something Since 1869". *This may not be intentional, but the highest failing grade in any school is 69%. *The Aircraft Carrier in the Easter Basin Naval Station is called LHD-069. *Ideal Living, a magazine in CJ's safehouses, has 369 ideas for your home. *Runways at all airports in the being numbered 69. *The Hi K69 abandoned radio station in Fort Carson contains the number 69 in its name. *A Motel is named "69" in Flint County. GTA: Liberty City Stories *69 Cents are used as prices and the name of a chain of discount stores. The songs on Head Radio and Lips 106 also cost 69 cents on iTunes.. *The mission in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is called Crazy '69' *Officer '69', the generic police officer and a multi-player character. GTA IV & Episodes From Liberty City *The Fire Trucks have the numbers 69 written on the side of them. *The 69th Street Diner. Similar-looking "60 Diner" restaurants are also seen around the city. *There is brand of Cuban cigars called 69 Brand. *On the side of buses in Liberty City. *The achievement and trophy Get Good Wood (which is also a sexual reference itself) in The Lost and Damned is earned by whacking 69 bikers off their bikes with a bat during Races in The Lost and Damned. *If you look closely at LCPD officers in GTA IV, you can see the number on their collar is 69. *The strippers in have $69 bills strapped to their body. *On the Rockstar Games Social Club, there is a millionaire club for GTA IV and all the dollar bills have 69 printed on them. *The Pump Shotgun in GTA IV has etching on the gun reading "Model no. 69." *The car that Niko drives in the starting credits has the number 669 on it. *Hinterland's slogan in GTA IV: "Doing it hard since 1869 ". *If you take a helitour, Rob the pilot will sometimes talk about 69 murders committed in Middle Park in the previous year. *In The Lost & Damned, Malc has 69 patched on his jacket. GTA V *In GTA V the golf club's 8th hole is 169 yards. *69 is seen behind the Vinewood Sign on one of the screenshots. *During the mission Blitz Play, the number plate on the Securicar has a 69 on it. Other Rockstar Games games that includes 69 *in Midnight Club 3 DUB Edition, the interstate is called 69, but there's a race called 'Interstate 75' instead 69 Thrust.jpg|Thrust (Note the 69 right)|link=Thrust Classic Rides.jpg|Classic Rides|link=Classic Rides Easter bay airport.png de:69 es:69 fr:69 hu:69 pt:69 Category:Secrets